Little Lost Kitten
by konekoshiro
Summary: I used to be in an entire different world. but then i died, and now here i am. i got attached to someone who i considered my big brother, then he died, my first friend died in an attack. momma says i'm special, but what kind of special? -O.C. insert-
1. Chapter 1

It was hard. So very damn hard. Knowing where I was reborn into. Now I just need to figure out _when_ I am. This is so not gonna be fun.

I glared at my caretaker. I was in an orphanage, and she (I still couldn't understand Japanese yet) was, as far as I could figure out, telling me about my father.

" _Jaraiya-sama is a very powerful man. He has done many things. Getting one of the girls pregnant, I would have never expected."_

She looked at me and shivered a tiny bit. Well, fantastic. My glare is very effective here. Of course, I just had to get hungry at that moment, and so I started wailing. Stupid childish emotions.

Three years later.

I don't talk at all, although I could if I wanted to. I now had a complete understanding of where I was. I was somewhere near Konoha, in one of the tiny villages. They call me The Scary Kitten. I don't know why. My name, I learned, was Koneko. Shiro Koneko. I had taken to wearing a mask over my face because I just had to inherit his face-markings. I also wear a trench coat with a hood up at all times to cover my hair.

I unnerve most people. They say I should go to Konoha to be a ninja. I thought about it. It would be good for the upcoming war. So I started training. I trained for hours on end.

"hey kitten?" my only friend came up to me. His name is Inu. Kuro Inu. Most people looked at us strangely.

"do you really want to be a ninja? I heard its super dangerous. You could get hurt." At the thought of me being hurt he frowned.

"of course I wanna be a ninja. You get to do a lot of cool stuff!" I answered Inu.

I wasn't much in my past life. Just a weeaboo violin maker. Yeah, I know. Crazy right? Well, I can at least still make violins in my sleep.

I absolutely loved to play the violin. So I did odd jobs after I found out that their was a music store here that sold them. Finally after months and months of running around, carrying things and finding a lost horse ( long story) I had enough money to buy it. And it was gorgeous, and the only one who I played for was Inu. He loved to hear me play. I loved it when he was happy. Little did I know that would all change very soon.

At was all within a few week that they attacked. Ninja from Kuma. I was hiding like the pathetic and weak person I was as they were all slaughtered. Down to the very last child. I'm still surprised that they didn't find me at all.

So I grabbed my things after the attack, and I set off for Konoha. They would need to know I guess. Good thing I also grabbed a map, and a ton of food.

Konoha was four days North-Eastish from here.

Two days later

I collapsed and passed out. Traveling nonstop does that to you. And chakra exhaustion. Well damn, I just didn't expect to run into an Anbu team.

"_Run koneko! You have to-" I watched as my best (my only) friend die in front of me. Their was blood everywhere, and I was scared for the first time in my life. _

_I ran into the nearest hiding spot that I used for the game ninja (I was never found in that game) I was hoping that my hiding skills would save me. My memory of that night replay over and over again._


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, harsh sunlight filtered through my eyelids. Their was white everywhere. I could sense someone in the room. I don't really know why I could sense chakra since I never really had any training.

I glared at the person, who seemed startled that I could tell where he was. I started to get up from the bed. Slowly, because I didn't really feel like falling. I had a pounding head ache, my throat was dry, and I really needed to brush my teeth. Said person ( who was Kakashi by the way. I could tell by his hair.) started to come towards me, probably either trying to help me or put me back in bed, but stopped as I said no, and to go away. By now we were both having a glaring contest. He won, seeing how I turned to go to the nearest bathroom.

I have come to the conclusion that I am in a hospital. It really should have been obvious by now. I finished up what needed to be finished up, and exited the bathroom.

I was really amused by my last sentence, Anbu-san however, was not.

He bent down to where he was at my level. Talk about me being so damn short. I mentally frowned at that.

I snorted. I said the last sentence in a very high pitched and super sarcastic voice. I may have smirked a little at how uncomfortable he is.

Yep. I was super blunt about everything. I think he was shocked at how I acted. Its not everyday you see a three year old talking like a teenager.

Inu sighed, and handed me some clothes. It had a black battle kimono, a mask, a trench coat, shorts, and ninja shoes. I was very happy. I sighed, and tilted my head back. This was going to be a very annoying life for me.

I felt an electric pulse go through the air, crackles of lightning shot overhead. Something is coming. I realized. My hand shot into the lightning cloud ( that's what it looked like to me.) and my fingers curled around a rectangular devise, that had a wire coming out of it. I grinned maniacally, knowing what it was already. The lightning cloud expanded, then imploded, leaving the iPod in my hand. The headphones were mine. They had a very intricate style to them, one that I drew myself in my past life. Yup. I smiled my maniac smile, possibly scaring Inu-san. I went into the bathroom to get dressed, and came out with the headphones on, listening to Vocaloid.

I looked back at Inu-san, and I jumped out the window. I used my chakra to stick to the tree, and I started running. I jumped from tree to tree, trying to clear my mind. I finally stopped in a meadow, about two minutes later. The meadow what really beautiful, their were flowers everywhere. I thought about everything. Life, death, Inu (no, not the anbu), and so much more. I didn't realize I was crying until someone came up to me.

I looked up. I know I shouldn't, but I kind of knew I was fucked. Here stands Shisui Uchiha. He looked to be around eight years old.

he looked at me with pity.

I nodded, but I didn't expect him to pick me up.

I tensed up, something was staring at us. Me, to be more specific. I looked straight where I felt the pair of eyes. With a rustle of leafs, and the snap of a twig, the presence soon vanished.

* * *

sorry for not uploading lately guys, i just havent really had time to write cuz of school and stuff ya know? please review, i love reading your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi was glaring at Shisui-nee. We had just gotten there, and Itachi (and I quote) said that he will not have any fangirls at the compound. I promptly kicked him in the balls.

Shisui-nee fell over laughing.

he began to laugh nervously and scratched the back of his head. Itachi looked a little guilty for glaring at me.

I felt the presence again, but this time I knew I wasn't the only one. I felt Shisui-nee and Itachi tense up also.

I hissed out. I abruptly turned to where I felt the presence at and bolted after it. I was fed up with it following me and I wanted to find out what it was. Considering how fast I was going, and how many twists and turns, and so many trees, apartments, shops the whatever it was lead me through (I new it was leading me because every time I lost it, it would come back and I almost caught up to it, but it speed back up.) we soon went out of the village. I raced through the forest, when suddenly the ground disappeared. It was the same place that Naruto summoned chief toad. I'm really glad that I still have most of my memories from my past life.

The presence was down in the gorge, circling, waiting for something. I soon realized what. It wanted me to go down there. I looked over at Shisui-nee, and Itachi. They apparently followed me.

and so my leap of faith had begun. Itachi and Shisui lunged at me with wide eyes, but they were too late. The wind whipped through my hair as I plunged down the giant spiky canyon.

_Whatever you are, if I die again, I am so haunting your ass._

* * *

sorry the new chapter is so short, it just popped out of my head soo you know. please review, i love to read reviews! ps, can anyone guess what is following her around?


	4. Chapter 4

new chappy! yay! i was so bored last night, and i didnt fall asleep till like past midnight.

* * *

NO ONES POV!

Shisui and Wea- ,sorry, Itachi watched as Koneko plunged down the canyon with wide and fearful eyes. They had no way of getting to her, if she survived that is. Shisui had grown quiet close to Koneko he believed, and Itachi felt it was all his fault for her supposed death, he truly felt bad. One week has passed, and it was a beautiful day outside when shisui felt her chakra(he had taken to memorizing her chakra when he met her) flying at high speeds upwards. He was at the canyon, he brought flowers for the little kittens death.

He was really surprised, when a giant bat-like thing flew out of the gorge. "what the hell? It that a-" KONEKOS POV! One week. That is how long momma (the friggen dragon queen) kept me in their! She thought I was so adorable, that I must call her momma. A freaking dragon adopted me! Well, anyways, this Batto ryū (looks like toothless from how to train your dragon, it means bat dragon) was the one stalking me. So, over the week I was underground in a dragons lair, I had to bond with her. Her name is Kuro Shomei. Black lightning. One of her special abilities is shrinking, and making her teeth disappear. Its really cool. I thought it fits.

So now we are racing up toward the surface, and due to my training, I can shapeshift. Dragons are also really good at that. I was surprised to sense Shisui-nee at the canyon, so you know, I shot upwards and possibly scared the crap out of him. I laughed, and Kuro-chan smirked. Yup, we scared him.

As we landed, and I got of my dragon, I was suddenly swept up into a hug. "Kitten-chan! You're okay! Me and 'Itachi thought you had died, when you jumped into the canyon!" as he rambled on he finally took notice of Kuro-chan. " and – HOLY SHIT ITS A DRAGON! Wait a moment... did you, sign a summoning contract?" I nodded " they wanted me to start early." I swear, he looked like a super proud papa. Shisui-nee was such a weirdo.

"How about I take you to meet Sasuke now?" I shrugged, as Kuro-chan shrinked to the size of a small cat, and climbed on top of my head. As she did that, my hood on my trench coat fell back, revealing my long white hair, and my face.

He gasped. "Is... your father, the reason you hide your face?" of course he would know who my father is.

My expression turned dark, lightning crackled through my hair, as I nodded. I put on my headphones, and listened to my music. Master of the graveyard, by Vocaloid popped up. It was a good song. Shisui-nee put me on top of his shoulders, as he trudged back to Konoha. Kuro-chan jumped off my head, and started to look around Konoha, as we came into the village. Madame merry-go-round came on, and I hummed to it, then started singing it. The expression on shisui-nee's face was really funny.

LATER!

We finally arrived at the compound, and I was really tired. "hn, tired." I say as I fall asleep.

* * *

SHISUI'S POV!

I chuckled as she fell asleep. She probably has had a very long week. She nearly died, but I guess that's what it takes to sign the dragon summoning scroll, absolute trust, even if you don't know what you are doing, are whats stalking you. Kind of makes sense, I guess.

I put her down in my bed to sleep. I'm still kind of surprised at how she acted when I asked about her father, the way the lightning crackled through her hair, its almost like she knows him, I wonder if she ever met him.

I headed out to meet up with Itachi, we were training together to day. The training field came up into my vision, and I saw Itachi playing with Sasuke. It was a very adorable sight.

I grinned "She's alive, and sleeping in my bed." I called out to Itachi. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Koneko-chan," I elaborated. Yup, he looked really shocked. " and she signed the dragon summoning contract." I don't know who was more shocked. Itachi, or Sasuke (at the fact that dragons are real.)

"I'm letting her sleep, and then im feeding her when she wakes up. Im not exactly sure what the dragons have been feeding her, then Sasuke can meet her." Sasuke looked excited to meet her.

"Whats she like? How old is she? Is she nice? Does -" he stopped when Itachi shushed him. He looked annoyed.

" she's... interesting, she is also around your age, and I would think that she is nice." I answered.

He looked even more excited now, since hearing that she's around his age. A soft voice spoke up.

"don't disturb her while she is sleeping otouto." yup, it was Itachi. "You will meet her tomorrow." "who is meeting who tomorrow?"

* * *

KONEKO'S POV!

"Who is meeting who tomorrow?" I think I startled all of them. It was really funny when they all jumped. I yawned.

"so your awake?" someone asked as I rubbed the sleep away from my eye. "not really." I answered. Two voices chuckled.

Sasuke decided to surprise glomp me. It startled me so much I literately jump so high, I could grab onto the limb of the tree I was standing next to. And that's exactly what I did. Shisui-nee started laughing so hard he fell over. I glared at all of them.  
"Hahaha! Okay, lets get some food into you. Hehehe..."

* * *

YAY new chappy! i hope you guys like it, and please review!

Qotd: who is your favourit Naruto charactor?


	5. Chapter 5

I was now five, and I have a fanboy. He is my only friend, and he tries to flirt with me. Its very annoying, but at least he is subtle about it. Training with the dragons is very fun, I especially like the shapeshifting training, and recently momma decided to train me in fuinjustu. I have a natural talent for it. But it gets very annoying sometimes, because I can't figure some of it out.

I have decided that I am going to repress me memories from my past life. I have my reasons little reader, and all will be revealed in a later chap- I mean a later date. Yup, I totally meant a later date.

Anyways, I have talked with the Hokage, and I now have an apartment. Shisui-nee sometimes comes over for tea, and breakfast, and lunch, and dinner. I think that he is either looking out for me, or my food is really good.

I have found out that I live next to Naruto. He is also in my class. So is Sasuke. They have a really weird rivalry thing going on.

On another happy note, I started the academy. Its super boring, but im passing with flying colors.

I stopped wearing a mask, but I still wear my hoodie, and I put make-up on my face to hide the birthmarks under my eyes, and I always,_ always_ have Kuro-chan .No one questions me. I think I scare them.

**Two years later**

I haven't talked at all, since Shisui-nee's death. The only person I do talk to is Sasuke. I knew I should have gotten attached to him, and ever since the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke has stayed with me in my apartment. We don't talk to anyone at school, besides to answer questions Iruka-sensei asks us. We both keep up with being top konoichi and top shinobi.

Sasuke will hug me at random times, and sobs into my shoulder, but that only happens at home, when he wants to break down. I will silently cry with him.

It gets really lonely, and the both of us often have nightmares about it, since I was walking him home that night, I found comfort, sleeping with someone. It dilutes the nightmare.

Although, I had this weird suspicion, that I knew that this would happen. But I dismissed it, thinking that that's impossible. Oh well.

I trained even harder, along with Sasuke. I think im the only one he lets in his personal little bubble. He'll bring me flowers, and dango sometimes. Its really sweet. I love dango.

Five years later: Graduation day

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, and looked at the time. Five o'clock. Nice. I got up to get dressed, and make dinner. And then I looked at the day. Its graduation day. I double checked. It really was graduation day. I let out a relieved laugh.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, just kind of giving me this look. "what?"

"Today's Graduation day! we're finally leaving the academy!" I was really excited. Sasuke looked kind of relieved. He didn't have to deal with the annoying fan-girls anymore.

I finished making breakfast (scrambled eggs, sausage, and milk) and got started on my morning routine: stretches, yoga, then I practiced my fuinjutsu. Sasuke, and Kuro-chan (in her human form) joined me for yoga. I then watered all my plants, and got dressed for the day.

I was wearing a battle kimono, it ended just above mid-thigh. I also wore shorts that went just above my knee, along with my ninja shoes, trench coat and make-up. Kuro-chan then went into tiny-dragon form and rested on top of my head. I grabbed my sealing scrolls that had a shit ton of stuff. I'm pretty sure I might have a scroll in one of the scrolls. I swear I didn't mean to steal it, it was on a dare., I blame Kiba for that!

I sighed, Sasuke looked over at me with a raised eyebrow."when do you think i should return the house?" he snickered. a chuckled a bit more.

I rolled my eyes, and headed out for the academy, Sasuke had to jog to catch up to me. "awww, come on kitten! i was only joking!"

I smirked. Yeah, I knew he was just joking, cause that's how we roll. We make fun of each other, we danced, and played around. It took some of the pain away, and it felt nice.

* * *

and another chappy up! who do you think Naruto should be paired up with? if you have an oc you want him to be paired up with, just send basic information on the oc. or you know. ill try to put a poll up for it. and how should koneko react to meeting her father?


	6. important please read

Hello people who have followed, favourited, or just decided to read this story randomly, i have decided that i am going to not continue this story. i've had another idea that im going to follow through with because it's more interesting. if any of you want a sneak peak just pm me. ill have you know, the first chapter is, like, ridiculously long and mostly filler, and i suck at fillers, so when i post it, please bear with me. i suck at writing. can we all agree on that? maybe. but are my stories kind of interesting? i dont know. i just write them. anyways, here is some of my new idea. and no, it doesnt start at the very very beginning, at starts in the middle of the middle. so heres a sneak peak!

* * *

**Oh Shit. I'm a Boy. chap one.**

I woke up in a very strange place. It was a beautiful (and super creepy) forest. I was laying down in a super comfortable hammock. Somehow, I could sense two other things in this forest with me. I heard shouting.

Deciding to check it out, I climbed out of the hammock, and I saw that I was in my old form. My old body sort of. I looked like I was twelve, and I had long spiky blonde hair. I guess I just looked like a female Naruto. _Huh, interesting. _I was wearing a beautiful white dress that ended just above my knees and no shoes or socks whatsoever.

I found a giant cage and a long haired blonde man. " Hey!" I shouted out. " Who the hell are you?" I must have startled him, because he turned around rather quickly, and he looked a bit shocked.

" I am Yamanaka Inoichi, and who are you?" I wondered who I really am. Well, now I'm Naruto, and I really must accept that sooner or later. " I am Naruto. Now how did you get here? And, where is here?" he looked even more shocked when I said I was Naruto. I feel like I am being really repetitive today.

"you _can't _be Naruto! Naruto is a boy!" Inoichi exclaimed. My expression turned dark.

"Get the _fucking hell_ out of here _right now_!_"_

* * *

anyways, i hope you guys liked it, and i do plan on posting it sooner or later. please tell me what you guys think of it, and if it sounds interesting to you. and if you dont get the title, then oh well... soon. and this story will so not be on story line, i plan on wrecking the entire plot. im gonna finnish this fucker like sherbert! i love sherbert!

ja ne!

kitten3


End file.
